dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tikia's Second Visit to America
'Summary' Tikia takes another visit to America, and tries to have fun with it, but does it ruin her personality? 'Characters' *Tikia *Jade *Boat Captain *Man 1 *Rare (antagonist) *Red *Bus Driver 'Transcript' (Starts off with Tikia lying on her leafy hammock, relaxing.) Tikia: Aahhh, I enjoy this beautiful nature. (Suddenly, a boat arrive and lands on the shore, the person getting out is known other than Rare, wearing sandals, sunglasses, short shorts, and a bikini top) Rare: I bet this place is going to be relaxing. (Tikia hears the boat near the land.) Tikia: Oh! It appears we have visitors! (Rare walks around and see's the jungle) Rare: I'm sure there's nothing in there I would want to get tangled up in. (Rare then walks into large tree leaves, and struggles to get through the woods.) Rare: Ugh! These leaves won't leave me alone. (Pushes the leaves out of her way) (Tikia watches Rare in the trees, without being seen.) Rare: I need some help. (Pulls out a large knife to slice leaves out of the way as she continues walking) Tikia: (gasps) Those trees and leaves are full of life! Rare: (Steps on a banana crushing) Oh well, it was just a banana. (Scraps the banana off her right sandal) Tikia: (growls) I'm not going to let this woman ruin the life of nature. (Tikia swings on more vines, lands near a tree, and places a trap on the ground.) Tikia: This'll teach that heartless a lesson. (Rare looks around and doesn't notice the trap) Rare: I thought I heard someone? (Rare steps on the trap, as it swings her up into the air, it swings her up so fast that her sandals fall off, as a rope is wrapped around her right ankle hanging her upside down.) Rare: (Scared) What? What is going on? Tikia: (on the tree branch above Rare) Don't worry young one, I'm just preventing you from destroying nature.) Rare: (Confused) Who the hell are you freak!? Tikia: I am Tikia, and you are ruining my home. Rare: Okay, well if you let me go, I'll try and stop ruining this horde jungle. Tikia: (gasps) Well then, I think you need a punishment. (Tikia then spots Rare's boat, then smiles.) Tikia: I think I'll go visit America for a while (She runs off, leaving Rare behind.) Rare: Wait! You forgot me!! Tikia: Don't worry, my tiny cuties will keep you entertained. (runs off) Rare: Cuties? (Growls) (Ladybugs climb down the rope, then they climb down on her foot, and tickle her right soles.) Rare: (Begins giggling) Ah fuck! (The Ladybugs run around her sole.) (Rare's laughs are heard from a distance as it cuts to Tikia on Rare's boat) Tikia: Excuse me sir, could you take me to America? Boat Captain: What about Rare? Tikia: She wants to stay for a few days. Please? Boat Captain: As you wish. (The boat takes off to the city) (They arrive in America.) Tikia: Thank you so much sir. (She kisses his cheek, as she walks off, the Boat Captain has a shocked blush.) Boat Captain: What a nice girl, Rare is never like that to me. (Tikia looks around America, smiling.) Tikia: What a wonderful town. Red: (floats above her) Sweet! Hot chick at 3 o clock! Tikia: (shudders) Not this person again. (Red approaches Tikia) Red: Say baby, you ever heard of Fucking? Tikia: (angry) Sir, please leave me alone! (Red puts an arm around Tikia) Red: This ain't sir, it's Red, your sexy Red. (Tikia grumbles.) Red: Ever heard of Oral? Tikia: What..? Red: Don't worry, I'll show you. (Grabs her head, but Tikia slaps him away) Tikia: Pervert! (storms off) Red: Whatever lesbo! (Red's arm is then shot, as it shows Jade near him.) Red: OW! What the fuck was that for?! Jade: Because you were being an asshole, try doing that shit on me and I'll shoot your dick off. Tikia: (giggles) Thanks, that guy was being very rude. Jade: (Notices Tikia) Hey? Weren't you that weird girl on the beach? Tikia: Uhh, I don't remember that. Jade: Whatever, it was probably someone else. (Twirls her gun and puts it away) Tikia: Uhh, can I help you? Jade: No why? Tikia: Oh, just wondering. Tikia: (rubs her arm) Well that was a little rude. (walks away) (Later on, Tikia is shown walking on the beach) Tikia: Ahh, this beach is beautiful, just like the one on the island. (Tikia watches as kids play in the sand and the adults laying on the sand sunbathing) Tikia: (sighs) Sure reminds me of the old days... (Tikia see's Jade standing against a wall as many men stare at her hot bikini body with the sun against her) Jade: Oh men. Tikia: (sighs) People these days. (rests back and relaxes) Jade: (See's Tikia) Yo jungle chick! Tikia: What do you want? Jade: How long have you been here in the city? Tikia: Since this morning. Jade: Really? I can show you how to have fun here. Tikia: Really? Jade: Yeah, let's go. (Grab's Tikia as they head into the city and into a bar) This is called a bar, where people go to drink and then mingle. Tikia: Oooh, it looks very interesting. Jade: Try this. (Opens Tikia's mouth and pours a shot of whisky down her throat) Tikia: Hmm. (tastes the flavour) Doesn't taste too bad. Jade: Great! (Hands Tikia a bottle of beer) Now you go up to men and introduce yourself to see if they're into you. Tikia: Umm, okay... (She sees a group of men, and walks up to them.) Tikia: Hello boys, my name is Tikia. Man 1: Tikia huh? Is that Japanese or something? Man 2: Hey gurl! Man 3: Oh, hey there. Tikia: (heads back to Jade) Those boys seem to be into me. Jade: Well, what are you doing? Pick one and talk it up with that guy, and if he's a jerk, let me know and i'll shoot his dick off for you. Tikia: Okay... (She heads to the first man.) Tikia: So, uhh, what do you like doing? Man 1: Playing sports. Man 2: Shooting pornos! Man 3: Reading intellectual books. Tikia: Well, I think that sounds very, (calmly) cool. Man 1: Wanna talk some more? Man 2: Maybe we... (See's two women walk by and chases them) (The third man walks away and sits down to read) Tikia: (to Man 1) Well, sure, we can talk. (The two talk throughout the night) Man 1: Wanna come home with me? Tikia: Well, I'd love to, I need to find a place to sleep. (Man 1 kisses Tikia as she blushes heavily) Tikia: (thinks) Well, that was unexpected... (The man takes Tikia back to his apartment as she walks in and he locks the door) Tikia: Uhh, why did you lock the door? (The man starts to kiss Tikia as he begins taking off her shirt and then his shirt, right when he begins to unbuckle his pants Tikia breaks the kiss and looks scared) Tikia: (shocked) What are you doing?! Man: We're about to have sex, it's the protocol don't you know? Tikia: W-Wh-What is.... sex? Man: Oh, this is awkward, I'll tell you. 1 HOUR LATER (Tikia walks out the front door shocked) Tikia: I think I'm going to lay off men for now... (Tikia walks outside and realizes it's the middle of the night) Tikia: (shivers) Oh boy, it's so cold... I wish I was at home, in my nature bed, enjoying myself. (Tikia see's a bus pull up in front of her) Bus Driver: Hey lady! You taking the bus tonight? Tikia: Uhh, I'm trying to find a warm place to sleep. Bus Driver: Well your wasting my time, are you coming on or not? Tikia: (sighs) Fine. (She gets on the Bus, and sits at the very back of the Bus.) (The bus stops at a beach as Tikia gets off) Tikia: I think I just want to go home... (The Boat Captain from before walks up behind Tikia) Boat Captain: Hey, aren't you the girl from the jungle before? Tikia: Yeah, can you please take me back home? Boat Captain: Are you sure? America is a great place to be, you just have to get used to it. Tikia: No, It's too much for me, I live in the Jungle, and I just went through so much today. Boat Captain: If you say so. (Prepares the boat for Tikia) Tikia: (sighs) Goodbye America. (Tikia sits on a seat in the boat, and rests against the.) (The boat arrives and Tikia gets off as Rare walks up dirty and holding her sandals as she gives Tikia a death stare) Rare: Did you really find that shit funny!!?? (Tikia slowly and sadly walks past Rare without even noticing her.) Rare: Stupid jungle bitch! (Gets on the boat as it sails off and Tikia sadly watches it leave) (Tikia climbs up to her treehouse, gets into her bed, and then starts crying.) (Meanwhile on the boat) Rare: Ugh! (To the boat captain) You won't believe that jungle girl, she tied me up and left me hunted in the jungle! Who does something like that? Boat Captain: I don't know what your talking about, she seemed like a sad and lonely girl. Rare: Whatever, just take me home. (The Boat Captain frowns) Boat Captain: I've had enough of your stupid rude attitude! (The Boat Captain throws Rare out of the boat onto a life boat, as the boat speeds off.) Rare: (Yells) Come back here! Help! (Grumbles) Why is everyone shiting on me today!? (During the morning, Tikia is at the beach of the island.) Tikia: (sighs) I never want to go back to America again, it reminded me too much of... when my parents were with me. (starts to cry) (Tikia see's a vine in the woods and touches it, as she smiles and decides to swing in the forest of the island.) Tikia: You know, the island is such a wonderful place to live. (giggles and swings off) (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Tikia's Second Visit to America? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes